


how do you say goodbye to the ones you love (when they're still standing right beside you)

by lostinthefire



Category: Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the version of Georgia from the AU Seanan did known as Fed and Shaun from the beginning of Deadline, meet, connect and mourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how do you say goodbye to the ones you love (when they're still standing right beside you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apatternedfever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/gifts).



> Written off a prompt that was given to e by my partner that I read as 'I know that in some ways you are already dead'.

Georgia didn't know if it was appropriate to mourn her brother or not. If doing so made her stupid and sentimental, when she was neither of those things. She found that it didn't matter, though; she couldn't help herself. The day would roll around each year and she would feel her heart pound hard in her chest, feel her eyes sting with tears, her stomach start to get queasy and rebel against her.

Because she missed him, even though he was standing right beside her. She felt his loss, even though she had found him again.

Because as much as she loved Shaun, as much as she was grateful to have him, he wasn't _hers_.

Hers was long dead and she was still mourning.

~

Shaun didn't know if it was appropriate to mourn his sister or not.

Even though he had her, in his head and at arms reach, there was still a part of him that wanted her. Still a part of him that longed for the  
person who had been _his_ Georgia.

Because having her in his head wasn't good enough, and having an alternate version of her right at his fingertips was closer, but neither of them were quite the same. They didn't fit in the spot where  
his Georgia had resided.

~

They kept their mourning a secret for a long time, even from each other, but both of them knew. They knew that they were substitutes, knew that they were replacements.

And when Shaun caught Georgia retching into the toilet on the day his Georgia died, they both knew that it was useless trying to pretend that the day didn't mean anything to them anymore.

Instead of trying to hide it, Georgia lit a candle for her alternate self while Shaun did the same behind her. They held each other for the rest of the day, until the candles burned into nothing and they both managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
